Alyson 'Alice' Greyson
Alyson 'Alice' Greyson is one of the heroes from Pretty Cure Fairytale. Her alter ego is Cure Duck. Basic info Age: 14 DOB: June 13 (Gemini) Height: 5'4 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Crystal blue Blood type: O Favorite food: Philly cheese steaks, pretzels (pretty much anything you can buy at a ballpark) Least favorite food: Dark chocolate School: River Middle School (2nd year) Favorite subject: PE Least favorite subject: English Hobbies: Biking, walking, swimming and running Dislikes: Being told to slow down and the Serpants Fairytale her Cure is from: Swan Lake Dream: To be a baseball player Element: Earth Symbol: Flower Dream seiyuu: Emiri Kato Appearance She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes. During the colder months, she wears a dark blue hoodie over a black shirt, jeans, and black and white sneakers. During the warmer months, she wears a blue tanktop, jean shorts with a brown belt, white knee socks, and black knee length boots. Most like the girls of River Middle School, she wears a white shirt under a black vest with a blue bow around the collar, a blue plaid skirt, and white socks. Unlike the girls, she wears light blue boots which annoys the teachers. During PE, she wears a white shirt with the school name on the front, navy blue shorts or sweats depending on the weather, white socks, and sneakers. Her swimwear is a white and blue bikini. Her sleepwear is a light blue nightgown with a tanktop like top. For formal occasions, she wears a tux vest over a white dress shirt, black suit skirt, and blue heels. During the talent show, she wears a black strapless leotard with puffy blue sleeves, a blue tutu skirt, white tights, and blue pointe shoes. When she starts classes at Star Dance Studio, she wears a light blue leotard, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. In Rumpelstilkin, she wears a white drindl with a black corset with a black over skirt, with a flower design and black slip on shoes. As Cure Duck, her hair grows down to her waist and turns white and her eyes grow lighter wearing an Odette head peice, a white leotard under frilly silver vest with an swan shaped gem in the middle, a white tutu skirt with a light blue design of feathers around the skirt with a light blue belt with a swan shaped belt buckle, knee length white stockings, and silver slippers. In her upgrade form for the first movie Golden Duck, her hair becomes golden and tied in a bun with gold feather out of it her leotard becomes gold and a yellow over skirt over her tutu her feather design turning gold, and gold slippers. Personality She's a tomboy with lots of energy who thinks with her mind more than fists. She tends to use her bike to get everywhere and gets up right before school to go running. She sometimes seems to overreact when something goes wrong or she angers someone. She seems to keep a cool head a times when she needs to stay calm even if it gets stressful. Relationships She has a great relationship with her teammates but she hasn't really gotten to know Fei that much since she just transferred. She has a some what good relationship with her parents but hates when they tell her to slow down. She's really attached to her younger sister Zoey. Powers and Attack Alice uses the "Fantasy Mod", a small computer-like device, to transform into Cure Duck. Her speed is greatly enhanced along with her strength but it seems her speed was more enhanced. She uses more kicks than her fists and she seems to be able to dodge with ease with backflips. Much like the others she can use her "Dream Key" a gold staff like key to unlock a dream jewel from a person. Cure Duck's main attack is "Rose Petal Waltz!" She twirls around letting out rose petals that swirl around creating a twister and it slams into the Akuhebi restoring it to normal. When she obtains the Rose Staff, a green staff with a rose on the top she is able to use "Rose Whirlwind!" she twirls around the staff as it lets out a huge amount of energy which hits Chooduhebi restoring it to normal. Category:White Cures